


sweet relief, pretty please

by anditsonlyforthebrave



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Louis, Canon Compliant, Ex Sex, Exes to Lovers, It's a bit sad, M/M, Miscommunication, Smut, eleanor is in the fic for three seconds, elounor talk, how is exes to lovers not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anditsonlyforthebrave/pseuds/anditsonlyforthebrave
Summary: Louis is drunk, sad and alone, and Harry is a wanker.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	sweet relief, pretty please

**Author's Note:**

> I had a larry breakdown at 9.30 this morning.  
> The title is from Pretty Please by Dua Lipa.  
> Things to remember: english is not my first language, i don't know what a beta is, i wrote this in like 10 minutes and I'm feeling incredibly sick. 
> 
> Also, BLACK LIVES MATTER.

Louis is drunk and sad.

He’s drunk, sad and alone. So alone.

London is cold and rainy, and sitting on the patio's couch with Clifford's head on his legs is only making him feel worse. The lights in the garden are on, and he can see the trees moving because of the wind. Of course the weather is miserable, he’s supposed to go out tomorrow for the first time in months.

Central London was going to be chaotic, and he's nervous.

He looks at the phone for a second, feeling like crying for a text message that just isn’t there.

He should stop feeling sorry for himself, cause he’s been locked up in the house for three months and not once he received a text message or a call.

"We had an expiration day, anyway" Harry said before leaving and Louis should've said something instead of just letting him go.

He was good with his words, just not when Harry was involved.

He decides to scroll his timeline on Twitter for a bit, putting the phone on airplane mode so he doesn't risk to like stuff he shouldn't be liking. He's supposed to be isolating with his lovely girlfriend, when he's really by himself on his third bottle of red wine of the evening.

He's pathetic.

He switches his phone back on after a while, just because a thread caught his attention.

_For when you're feeling weak._

The thread starts with a gif of them backstage during a concert. Louis is leaning down to sign something, and Harry steps back and Louis gently touches his arm to stop him from hurting himself.

The thread goes on like this: one of them looking at the other with googly eyes, touching thinking no one is watching, smiling... And Louis hates it.

If they only knew, he thinks for a moment. He also thinks that Harry Styles needs to go and fuck himself.

Sometimes he wishes he could tweet the truth. He would simply say, hey loves. Thanks for the support but he left me cause he couldn't bear my unhappy ass.

Sometimes he only wishes he could go back in time and never meet Harry, cause Harry ruined him for everyone else.

 _Fuck him_ , he thinks while finishes the wine and taps on Harry's name on his phone.

_Harry here. I'm probably busy at the moment and can't answer, please leave a message and I'll call you as soon as possible._

Louis snorts before he starts talking.

"Of course you are too busy to answer the phone. How come it's only when I'm the one calling, tho? When it's Lottie, or Niall, or Gems... You always answer" he laughs, bitterly. "It's almost as if you're really disgusted by me, which, same. I hate myself cause you left me here and went to LA and then the world started to fuck up massively and... I've been alone since I came back from Spain."

He sighs.

"I've been alone and miserable and I see you getting papped and happy and... I despise you, Harry. I wish I would never have met you."

He definitely should stop talking now.

"You think I resent you cause I'm not successful as you are? I love- loved you for the past 10 years and I don't give a fuck if you win ten Grammys or decide that want to leave the music industry and buy a farm in Cheshire and breed goats. Cause I would've loved you anyway and I can't believe you left me. I'm not gonna forgive you, ever."

He hangs up so quickly he almost laugh cause his phone definitely wasn't on fire, and then scrolls down on twitter a bit more. When he loads his timeline again, a tweet and a picture appear first.

_Harry at a #blm protest today._

He sighs, and texts Eleanor asking him if they can go to the protest on Saturday instead of Wednesday, then he textes a quick _please, be safe_ to Harry before he passes out.

Being Louis is exhausting.

✨✨✨✨✨

Saturday is cold but not that cold, and when Eleanor is in front of him after climbing in the cab, she smiles brightly.

“I have good news,” she says, and bless her heart… Louis wishes he could care about anything that Eleanor has to say to him. “I know you’re sad, but… We're breaking up.”

“What?”

“Yup, in July. Someone is bringing some of my shit and my car at your public house as we speak, I’m gonna get papped taking said shit out in two weeks if the lockdown gets lifted up a bit more.”

Louis smiles, “you’re happier than me.”

She smiles back, when the cab stops at a traffic light.

“You’re miserable as fuck, babe, and I need you to get that cute ass of yours on a private jet to LA asap.”

Nope, not gonna happen.

“Look,” she continues, “you both love each other and even if Harry hates my skinny ass… I care about you. Both of you.”

Louis mumbles a _he doesn’t hate you_ that she barely hears, so she continues, “I care and I know you can be happy together if you just fucking talked about what in your thick heads is going on. Now we're gonna go to this thing, do some activism and behave our best and then you’re gonna get drunk with Niall and Liam and go to Los Angeles.”

“Looks like you’ve got it all planned out for me.”

“Someone has to.”

He knows he’s getting his pictures taken at the protest, so the text messages he receives are not a surprise.

_Be safe, too. She didn’t have to wear my jumper. The fucking Queen knows you’re dating._

He doesn’t reply

_Gemma told me it’s cold, there. Wear a jacket next time you go out._

He turns his phone off for the rest of the day, he knows Niall’s address anyway.

✨✨✨✨✨

It’s been a week, and when Louis wakes up he's hot.

“Cliff, get off of the bed.”

When he feels a leg in between his, he opens his eyes.

Harry.

The smell, the warmth, the hair.

“What the fuck. Harry?”

“Mhm?”

“How did you get here?”

“Car. Plane to Manchester. Car.” he mumbles, “sleep now, fight later.”

“Why Manchester?”

“I forgot my key’s at Jeff. Wanted to surprise you so Lottie came at the airport and gave me her keys” his arm is around Louis waist and he feels so warm and comfortable that yeah, sleep now and fight later.

✨✨✨✨✨

“You stupid fucking prick.”

They’re in the kitchen, against the massive window Harry wanted at all costs. Harry is holding is leg up and thrusting into him so hard that Louis is surprised he’s not crying. “Shut up,” Harry moans against his neck but no, not gonna happen

“You’re a fucking prick, why the f-“

Harry needs to make him come before he can go on. He’s sweaty, and Harry is not paying any attention to his cock and “touch me” is all Louis manages out before is head is against the glass and his eyes are closed.

“No,” is what Harry pants in his ear, “you’re gonna come on my cock, then maybe i'll let you talk” he slips out of him and turns him around quickly. He takes Louis hands, putting them behind his back, and Louis is forced to press his cheek on the window before Harry is inside of him again. His cock is again the cold window’s glass and that makes him even hornier, but it’s only when Harry hits his prostate repeatedly and bites his shoulder that he comes with a shout against the glass.

Harry follows right after, inside of him, and Louis feels so good and full that he doesn’t even remember why he was calling him a prick in the first place. Harry just stays there, inside of him for a minute kissing his shoulder and the back of his neck.

“I missed this.”

“What, the sex?”

Harry slips out of him, gently. “How cute you are after you’re fucked out of your mind” he says simply, “after you’ve been empty for too long and...”

“Who told you I haven’t had sex?” Louis says, picking the shirt he was wearing before Harry started to suck him off instead of making breakfast, “we haven’t talked in months” he states, getting dressed.

“I know you didn’t. Cause you love me” Harry states simply, doing the same.

Cheeky fucking prick.

“And I love you, Louis.”

Louis looks shocked for a second, “you fucking wanker. You left. You didn’t text for months, not even to ask if I managed to get out of those two tour dates without getting sick or...”

Harry interrupts him, “I know exactly how you’ve been in the past three months. Jeff said that-”

“Fuck him, and fuck you.”

“I think I just fucked _you_ , but we could do the other way around. About Jeff...”

Louis honest-to-God punches him in the arm.

“Ouch!”

Louis looks at him, and Harry is so in love he knows he can’t fuck it up,s so he speaks before Louis tries to.

“Look, I know I fucked up. I should’ve never said that you’re jealous of my success and I should’ve never left before the lockdown but... We would never have survived this. We would’ve fought so fucking much.”

The older nods, so Harry keeps talking. “We don’t have an expiration date, and about farms and breeding goats...”

“I was drunk. And what about the text you sent me when you saw El wearing your jumper, eh? Is that why you're here, to pee on me as if I was your property?”

“I wanted to come home as soon as I landed in LA. And yeah, of course I'm jealous. You're mine.”

Louis flips him off, “I know you love me but what the fuck were you thinking?” he asks, “cause one thing is having a massive row, one is having your assistant ship most of your stuff in LA.”

“It’s coming back, by the way.”

“You’re here to stay, then?” Louis asks, and when Harry nods, he finally smiles. 

“If you so much try to break up with me again, I’m gonna fucking cut your cock in two so you can never have sex. And next time ask me if I feel like fucking without a condom.”

“You love fucking without a condom.”

“Harry, i’m being serious. If you leave again, that’s it.”

Harry nods, “I’m a prick, but I love you.”

✨✨✨✨✨

Later, in the afternoon, after Louis made Harry clean up the whole house and water the garden, they’re on the couch in the sitting room, when the younger speaks.

“Lou?”

“Mhm?”

“Can I have my engagement ring back?”

“Which one?”

Harry smiles, “all of them.”

Louis shakes his head, “I don’t know. Will you?”

“What?”

“Spend the rest of your life with my miserable self?”

Harry kisses him softly, “yes, of course. Always” he murmurs, “can I have them back, then?" he kisses his head, "pretty please.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Every comment and kudos is appreciated, if you have something nice to say my @ on twitter is @jstltmeadoreyou.


End file.
